


I know more about you than you think.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Fade to Black, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: This is Spike turning up at Caritas for one reason but it turns out he likes not being there for that reason.Spike gets a reading from Lorne.
Relationships: Lorne | Krevlornswath/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	I know more about you than you think.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Spike was often seen in demon bars. More so than not. He was widely known and knew a lot of the places where shady stuff went down. When Angel had mentioned the bar Caritas he was expecting a few bar fights and heads to bash in. He had even bought a few kittens with him but alas there was no gambling and no bar fights. No weapons were allowed and it was supposed to be a peaceful place where no harm could befall anyone. He almost left with a “Sod this” when he spotted a demon. The type which was supposed to be bloodthirsty and vicious. If he played this right, then he could still have that rough and tumble which he was itching for. 

Spike prowled the length of the club stalking his intended prey before ordering from the bar. Soon he had a drink in hand and had settled onto a bar stool. Several very badly sung songs later and Spike was contemplating bashing his own head in. If it weren’t for the demon from Pylea he would have left by now. 

After watching his intended victim for a short while it became clear he was the social type. He had talked to several demons and humans alike. It looked like he was finding his own victim as well, sort of like he was auditioning them. He was also very attractive in his own way. He was the confident type and Spike could appreciate that. 

As he was sat at the bar a song came on which he recognised. Though the demon singing was butchering the song. This made him growl lowly. He could do a better job than this. Even some of his poetry would be better than this. Spike signalled the bar tender for another drink. This one he downed in one. The song was still droning on and on and Spike couldn’t help but start humming along to it. This was a mistake on his part as red eyes snapped round and met his dead on. He had just ousted himself to his prey. 

Spike watched on as he strode towards him. He stood up so as to have a better advantage in the fight. Spike need not have worried about any fights. 

“Welcome to Caritas. I haven’t seen you around before. What will you be singing today?” 

“You can piss off if you think I am going to be getting up on that stage” 

“Everyone who comes here has to sing at least once”

“I don’t care about any of your sodding rules. Besides I saw you eyeing up all of your potential victims. I think that is worse than not singing”

“Just like you were doing with me then. I know all about you and your desires. All I need is one moment and that is enough to tell me about your desires. I assure you I am a well intentioned demon. Even if my species are generally not. Just ask any of the people I just spoke with. I am the Host and this is my bar”

“I’m still not singing for you” Spike had by now sat on the stool again as this demon was no threat to him and would provide him with no fun tonight. He would need to find another way to let off steam. 

“I’ll tell you what. If you sing for me, Ill give you what you need” 

What Spike wanted was for him to go away. He sure as hell was not singing anything. 

“I’ll even let you recite poetry. Final offer”

“Bloody Hell. Poetry is for wankers”

“Is that what you think of yourself? I know more about you than you think William. Now do you want me to give you a proper reading or not” 

“If it will get you off my back then why not” By this point Spike was willing to do almost anything in order to get the Host to leave. 

After having a final drink Spike followed The Host into a backroom in the bar. It was a small room with only a love seat in the middle of it. The demon he was following had already sat on one side of it with his arm stretched out along the back of the empty side. 

“You may begin” 

Spike bought forward all the memories that came from when he was William and started to recite one of his poems. He still knew all the words. His emotions came pouring out, of not being good enough of not being wanted. Of being ridiculed and laughed at. All he wanted was to recognised and looked at without judgment. All he wanted was to be loved for who he was and not used. When Spike finished reciting it he noticed that The Host looked visibly shaken and upset. 

The Host had at some point sat up straight and was looking up at him in awe “A vampire without a soul but like they had a soul. A vampire capable of compassion”. He stood up and closed the distance between them. The demon pulled him into a hug “I can give you what you desire, to be seen for who and what you are”. 

Spike was astounded by the strange turn of events. The person whom he was hunting was now hugging him and was grieving for him. What Spike wanted was to leave yet something was compelling him to stay. “What is it you think I desire?”

“One night of feeling raw passion and feeling like you are desired. I think you desire me” The demon was removing his shirt and Spike felt himself wanting to help. Spike did desire him. He could no longer watch as each button was painstakingly undone one by one, he ripped the remainder of the shirt and buttons flew round the room. Soon Spike had pushed him back down onto the seat and was straddling him. Their lips met in a harsh and brutal way. Both fighting for control. Spike bought a hand up to tangle into the hosts hair and accidentally brushed his fingers on something red hot. His partner let out a laboured breath and a moan. Spike deliberately brushed his hand along the offending item again. The same response was garnered so he used both hands to grab onto his partners horns. 

“Bite me” Spike did not need telling twice. He bit down onto the surprisingly soft skin of his neck whilst massaging the horns that he was holding. His prey was in the throws of passion and so was he. Soon they descended into a long and drawn out love making session. Both species exploring each others bodies. They ended up sleeping it off in that room. The next morning saw them waking up together wrapped in each others arms. 

“Bloody hell. I don’t even know who you are”

“I’m Lorne and you’re never going to leave my side. You are welcome to stay with me at my bar for as long as you like Spike.”


End file.
